lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Lone Ranger: the video game
LEGO The Lone Ranger ''is a video game based upon the 2012 Gore Verbinski film, starring Johnny Depp, Armie Hammer, and Helena Bonham Carter. The game is a similar style to LEGO Batman 2 or ''Lord of the Rings; there is speech in the game, and several locations from the film can be visited in the extensive HUB. The world can be followed around in a circle, in the centre of which are several mountains; at each significant location, there is a portal in the mountain, allowing the player to travel between locations, or the centre of the world, the 1933 San Francisco fair. Characters are purchasable around the HUB, and the game features several new abilities, including the Pocket Watch, where characters (such as Tonto or Latham Cole) can hypnotise guards into opening doorways or secret passages. _ The HUB San Francisco Fair The main HUB of the game is actually the 1933 San Francisco Fair. Here, bonus levels can be played, extras and gold bricks can be unlocked, by visiting the different stalls. Entering the main tent, the player can enter the different locations of the HUB, by entering the appropriate exhibits. These are all interconnecting within the Wist Weld world, and, travelling around the world clockwise, they are connected in this order: _ The Town *The Town connects The Train Station and The Bridge, to Red Harrington's Carnival and The Canyon. *It includes the saloon, the jail, and the bank. At the bank, minikits can be viewed in the vaults. *It can be accessed from the beginning. _ Red Harrington's Carnival *Red's Carnival connects The Town, to The Desert. *It includes the big tent, and the stage coach. *It can be accessed from The Desert '''after Level 5. *It can be accessed from '''The Town after Level 6. _ The Canyon *The Canyon connects The Town, to The Desert. *It includes the graves of the ambushed Deputy Rangers, John Reid's grave, and Tonto's camp. *It can be accessed from The Town after Level 3. *It can be accessed from The Desert after Level 3. _ The Desert *The Desert connects Red Harrington's Carnival and The Canyon, to The Commanche Camp, The Barn, and The Bridge. *It includes the traintracks in the desert, and Cavendish's camp. *It can be accessed from Red's Carnival after Level 5. *It can be accessed from The Canyon after Level 3. *It can be accessed from The Commanche Camp after Level 9. *It can be accessed from The Barn after Level 7. *It can be accessed from The Bridge after Level 12. _ The Barn *The Barn is connected to The Desert. *It includes the river, and the wardrobe. At the wardrobe, custom characters can be created. *It can be accessed from The Desert after Level 7. _ The Commanche Camp *The Commanche Camp connects The Desert, to The Mine. *It includes the river, and the fire. At the fire, cutscenes can be viewed as flashbacks. *It can be accessed from The Desert after Level 9. *It can be accessed from The Mine '''after Level 11. _ The Mine *The Mine is connected to '''The Commanche Camp. *It includes the waterfall, the river, mine carts, and the tunnel system. *It can be accessed from The Commanche Camp '''after Level 11. _ The Bridge *The Bridge connects '''The Desert, to The Town and The Train Station. *After Level 18, the bridge is no longer accessible as a proper bridge, but has been blown up, and a single plank exists across it. Still, the rafters remain and can be scaled. *It can be accessed from The Desert after Level 12. *It can be accessed from The Town after Level 12. *It can be accessed from The Train Station '''after Level 17. _ The Train Station *The Train Station connects '''The Bridge, '''to '''The Town. *It includes the trains, the brass band, and the Railway Executives' office. *It can be accessed from The Bridge after Level 17. *It can be accessed from The Town after Level 15. _ The Levels Prologue Location: San Francisco Fair - Entrance Playable characters: Will, Fairground Announcer, Tonto (Old) Overview: Will arrives at the San Francisco fairground in 1933, to find that the rides are all damaged. He must help the fairground announcer to repair the various stalls. The two of them must then find a way to open the main tent. Inside, Will explores the exhibits, and is shocked when one of them starts talking to him. Tonto and Will must move the exhibits around, so that they are in the correct order for the story. Then, Tonto begins to tell him a wonderful story - the tale of the Lone Ranger... Level type: Puzzle Minikit: San Francisco Fair _ Butch Cavendish Location: San Francisco Fair - Tonto's Display Playable characters: John Reid, Mormon Priest, Train Guard 1, Train Guard 2, Tonto (Prisoner) Overview: Tonto begins the tale with Butch Cavendish, a dangerous criminal, being transported to jail on a train. Elsewhere, John Reid is travelling home, when the train is attacked by outlaws. Reid teams up with a Mormon priest and they must find the instruments that the outlaws want the band to play. Then, they must fight the outlaws, and find a way to flee the carriage. In the prison carriage, Tonto attempts to tell the guards that Cavendish has a gun. The three work together to fight him, but the guards are killed. Reid arrives and is captured, and Cavendish escapes the train... Level type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Enemies: Cavendish Outlaws Boss(es): Butch Cavendish (5 hearts) Minikit: Train Station _ Stop the Train COMING SOON! Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Video Games Category:The Lone Ranger